Shikatsuki
Background The Shikatsuki are a group of individuals, 12 of them total, who consider themselves bringers of peace and justice. Their main goal is to overthrow Kenji Shirane. The current Head Captain of the Gotei 13, who is accused of being the reason for the loss of balance. It is unknown how he relates to this reason, but they claim it is his unnatural spiritual power. His power is at a level that potentially could bend the world's order. They intend to carry out the plan Mugen no Inugami. Members Gregory of the Blue Sand Gregory is a member of the Shikatsuki. He is said to be one of the strongest members in the organization. He is an extremely dangerous man and classified as an S-Class Shinigami. It has been displayed that he wields the ability to strip people of their physical powers. He was easily able to send Kiyo Takamine flying into a wall and leave him disabled. He spared Kiyo, however, stating that he had no intentions to kill them just yet. He seems confident in his own capability to do so. He is commonly accompanied by the One-Tailed Fox, Hamusuke. They seem to have a great master-pet relationship. It is also notable that Hamusuke carries the power to grant wishes under certain conditions. Hamusuke carries a great deal of power, just like it's master being able to completely do away with Urahara's shop with one blast. Takehito Nahara Takehito Nahara is a member of the Shikatsuki. He is one of the strongest members of the organization due to his complete mastery of combined swordsmanship and acrobatics. It has been shown that he can block with two swords and have such control over them that he can he apply forces through them to other swords, usually shattering them. He joined the Shikatsuki after being scouted by Gregory of the Blue Sand, and Takehito had no reason to decline the offer considering how he's had a distaste for Kenji for a long time now. Some say in the circle of Shikatsuki that he's Gregory's right hand man, whereas some say he is the least important of the Shikatsuki. But regardless of what people say, his position and relationship with Gregory remains ambiguous. To add to the mystery already shrouding Takehito's positioning at Shikatsuki, he is the only one of the Shikatsuki to not belong to a strong blood-line. In fact, it's the complete opposite: he belongs to one of the weakest blood-lines in the Soul Society, and is the only one (currently) out of the generations proceeding him that has become a Shinigami. And this fact makes members even more suspicious of how he got the position in the first place along with why he is doing what he does. Shinji Hideki Shinji Hideki is an androgynous-appearing member of the Shikatsuki. He is of a demon tribe known as the Thunderous Devilkin. They were once a brutal, power-hungry race up until a change in balance. In the realm of demons, their homeland was being destroyed, powerless to do nothing. Thousands of them were destroyed. The Devilkin realized, that they were not as strong as they believed, giving up on hope. Shinji, the head of the race, was found by Gregory of the Blue Sand, accompanied by Takehito Nahara. He was offered to join in order to restore balance to the world, though the proud leader hated having to accept help from other races. He decided to join as, it was his only hope of protecting his race. Shinji bears a strong grudge towards Kenji Shirane for destroying his home and killing his people. He will do anything to avenge them and, restore his people's shattered pride, though Shinji is a demon. He does not care to take over the lower races such as Humans, thus the reason why he does not mind fighting on their side of "justice", for he seeks only the strongest. Over time, as Shinji stayed with the Shikatsuki. He grew quite the respect for Gregory of the Blue Sand, acknowledging him as his master. He claims himself to be rival of Takehito, however, Shinji has never won a single match against Takehito, despite his own monstrous power. It infuriates him and thus has given him reason to stick around in order to surpass these two. Michinaga Nonomura Michinaga Nonomura (or Michi as called by Gregory and Tetsuo) is a member of the Shikatsuki. He is one of the strongest of the Shikatsuki as well. He and Gregory have a fair bit of history, though he is not the 2nd strongest, which is Takehito Nahara. He is the third strongest, and a close 2nd. He is one of the original and starting members of the organization, though he chose not to appear as much or hunt for other members as Gregory did. He preferred to stay within the base, due to his uncontrollable bloodline. His bloodline is said to be even stronger than Gregory's despite not being the strongest. Michinaga definitely is one of the more fearsome of the organization. He acts cold and indifferent towards everyone, including Gregory, though Gregory has adapted to his cruel personality. Gregory still claims him to be one of his best comrades. In addition to his powerful bloodline, he has an incredibly powerful zanpakuto to follow. The true power of Michinaga's ability is unknown. He claims to want his sanity to remain "in tact". Gregory excuses him from battle, unless called for due to it. Gregory seems to know what kind of danger the Soul Society would be put under if Michinaga's bloodline was released. There is only one person who can fix him in his state of insanity though, which is Shinji Hideki's younger sister. She has an unnatural bloodline that counteracts Michinaga's causing it to settle down, when he is out of control. Diego Olvido Diego Olvido is a member of the Shikatsuki. He is not one of the top three fighters (only being the fourth strongest), but he is still one of the strongest members of the Shikatsuki. He is also one of the craziest of the Shikatsuki, having a tendency of bursting into maniacal laughter after gruesomely gouging his opponents' eyes out (also a tendency of his). He may not be all that close to Gregory or the other members, but he is infamously known among the members and the whole Soul Society, even: He is known as 'Diego the Brawler', a name he got attributed to himself after gaining attention after the continuous pattern of brawls one after another. The reason why he gets into them is because he is easily-angered and quite short-tempered, but despite what many would think he is actually a gentle, protective, thoughtful selfless person on the inside and sometimes on the outside. His reason for overthrowing Kenji Shirane is simple: He wants everyone else in his little organization to be happy, and the reason he was recruited by Gregory was because of detecting Diego's softness and care for others despite his animistic appearance. But even if he is a nice person at the core, he still does things which are considered immoral, therefore leading to internal conflicts with himself often - him wondering if he's a good or bad person, or what his organization is doing is for the good of others etc. Saeko Hideki Saeko Hideki is a member of the Shikatsuki and the younger sister of Shinji Hideki. She is of a demon tribe known as the Thunderous Devilkin. She is a prideful warrior like her brother. She does not have much relation to the others aside from her brother. She joined the Shikatsuki due to being recommended to the organization by Shinji. Gregory stated that she was quite powerful, but only in terms of bloodline, as she has currently the strongest bloodline in the entire group. Her power compared to the other only ranks at 10th strongest. She is commonly not brought to the battlefield unless her bloodline is called for. Her only reason for joining is because she desires to help her brother achieve restoration to the tribe. She cares of nothing else. She wishes to uphold the peace and balance between the demon realm and humans so such an occasion like this never shows itself again. She seems to have a strong dislike for Diego though, due to his crazy maniacal outbursts. The two tend to argue quite often. Vincent Rustung Vincent Rustung is a member of the Shikatsuki. He is a descendant of the honorable and infamously muscular Johan Rustung who belonged to the equally as muscular Rustung clan, and has his blood flowing through his veins. However, although he may have descended from Johan Rustung, his parents are actually Joseph Scheinwei and Dorothy Scheinwei. But despite his parents not being Rustung in name, he persists with keeping the surname of Rustung, wanting to continue the Rustung legacy. He found himself there after Gregory offered to give him a better life than what he had, living in the Rukon District. By the time he discovered Vincent, he was already gigantic in size and awesomely muscular. Vincent, of course, agreed to this, believing that choosing anything else would be a crime. Vincent soon became loyal to Gregory, possessing the most loyalty out of anyone of the Shikatsuki and also being the most trustworthy and dependable. But Vincent's frame and physical ability wouldn't allow him to be a Shinigami, so Gregory trained Vincent in the Shinigami Arts, and gradually, bit by bit, Vincent learned the ropes and became a fully-fledged Shinigami. And even with his Shinigami abilities and Zanpakuto, he still prefers using his own strength as he believes that being the only way of continuing the Rustung legacy. He likes everyone there, frequently doing jobs and anything he can for everyone there - this not only applies to the Shikatsuki however, as he likes people in the Soul Society too, more than happily doing errands for them. Akira Shihoin Akira Shihoin is a member of the Shikatsuki and whether it is believable or not. He is of the Shihoin clan. Due to this, he is exceptionally skilled in Hand-to-hand combat and is supposedly the best at hand-to-hand in the group. He is extremely fast and agile, being as he was once apart of the Onmitsukidō. He is not only a master at Hakuda and Hohō. He is an extraordinarily intelligent genius. He is generally the man who Gregory leaves in charge of watching over the group when he is away, or is given the tasks of a strategist, though he can fight exceptionally well. He was the one who trained Diego Olvido after all, though Diego beats Akira in terms of power. Diego can not win in terms of strategy, which is why Akira comes out on top in a match. Not much has been disclosed about Akira's past. He was once a 3rd seat member of the 2nd squad, until he was confronted by Gregory. Originally, Akira informed Gregory that he had absolutely no interest in overthrowing Kenji. He did not care at all, as he believed Kenji to be a good leader.. That is until Gregory showed him how the balance of the world was changing. Gregory told Akira, that as a Shihoin.. Akira did not exist. Akira was confused by Gregory's statement, but Gregory told Akira that normally as a member of the Shihoin, he was supposed to be the next commander of the Stealth Force, but instead it was Sui-Feng who was placed in the position. Akira had more than enough strength to meet the requirements, but it was because of his heritage that he never made it. Sui-Feng, nor anyone around Akira, even his own family members knew of his past, or of where he came from and refused to believe whether he was a member of the Shihoin or not. Akira soon realized what Gregory had told him was true. He did not exist to anyone, not even the Shihoin clan. He decided to accept Gregory's offer and now seeks to restore balance and rob his past that was stolen from him by Kenji Shirane. Daisuke Kuchiki Daisuke Kuchiki is a member of the Shikatsuki. He is undoubtedly the smartest of the organization, even smarter than both Akira and Gregory combined. He is the esteemed thinker of the group - he doesn't only plan strategies, but he also analyses every single person in the Soul Society, from his own older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki to someone even in his own group, such as a fellow strategist, Akira Shihoin. But unlike Akira, he's not so dependent on strategy to win. He uses a variety of methods and mixes it up from time to time - that's if he does bother fighting at all. He is the most untrustworthy, disloyal and liable to betraying them out of anyone in the group. But as a member of the Kuchiki clan, he is a necessary addition to it, and the fact that he is one of the smartest minds in the Soul Society makes him the ultimate stratagem for winning. However, Gregory recruited him reluctantly, not only already having a strategist but knowing that he was sneaky like a snake. But even knowing this, he had to recruit him due to not taking up the chance would be a grave mistake - but equally, him betraying them would be mistake, too. Gregory took a risk recruiting a slimy man such as Daisuke, but he puts his faith in him. Daisuke is quite arrogant and only socialises with the others when he is discussing plans and usually has a frown or straight face when discussing such things. Other than those times though, he smirks all of the time and narrows his eyes at everything, almost as if he's mocking life itself. The reason why he follows Gregory's plans is unknown, and is frankly the most mysterious of the group. His power is unknown, thus his ranking is only a ranking by being the latest member, number 12. Tetsuo Ichikawa Tetsuo Ichikawa is considered a member of the Shikatsuki, being one of the original and starting members of the group. He has some history with Gregory like Michinaga. He did not join the group willingly however. He claims he doesn't care for balance or the Soul Society and merely cares to pursue his dream of becoming the ultimate swordsman and to do so. He claims he must first beat Gregory, declaring Gregory as his enemy. On the contrary, Gregory sees Tetsuo as a close friend, having tried to recruit Tetsuo many times. Tetsuo refused each time. Gregory told him, that it would beneficial due to Tetsuo's past, which he clearly didn't want to speak on. Tetsuo grew irritated, as he spoke to Gregory. "You speak so highly about justice, but you know nothing of the sort. You know fully well becoming the Soul King does not restore balance.. I don't care what your aim is though. I am my own man and I work only for myself." - Tetsuo Ichikawa Despite Tetsuo's lack of care towards the Shikatsuki. He works as an outside member and aids the group when they need it most. He hates Gregory, but he and Michi are close friends, which leads him to working from the outside for the group. Tetsuo's strength is unknown as well, ranking him at only 11. Shina Tsubasa Shina is a member of Shikatsuki. She is one of the quietest of the group, never socializing with anyone because of her dislike for socializing with others. She is an assassin recruited by Gregory due to her amazing skill in Shunpo techniques. He believed that they needed a member who possessed high amounts of stealth, which she does being a seated Shinigami of the 2nd Division. He believes her to be the 5th strongest due to her abilities that allow her to kill someone in one strike before they even realize she is there. But due to her intense focus on speed and not power of strikes, she couldn't make it any higher - she hasn't fully refined all the Shinigami Arts, but for the Arts that she does specialize in, she exceeds superbly. Her personal reason for going against Kenji isn't as clear as you'd think: she doesn't want the stability of the Soul Society endangered, but does consider the fact that Gregory may make a worst leader. Recently though, her resolve has become clearer: she wants to hone her other abilities to make up for the time she used to focus entirely on Shunpo alone. But despite her obvious weakness in more than a few areas, she is still one the strongest people in this group due to her tactic of speedily arriving at her opponent's position an ending their life in one lunge - this is what she calls her 'execution tactic'. Ryobe Okada Ryobe Okada is a member of the Shikatsuki. He's a very righteous and, noble man. He holds his sense of justice above all else. This is probably due to him being the 4th seated Shinigami of the 1st Division, out of all the members. He is the closest and most informed when it comes to Kenji. He usually discloses information to the group, however, his motives for joining are unknown. He claims he has no personal dislike for Kenji, but he can not stand the Soul Society to be crumbling apart due to the man's unnatural power. Ryobe does whatever he can to prevent his beloved home from shattering. He is basically the group's ambassador. His powers are unknown, as he's chosen to hide his bloodline due to it only working under certain conditions. He says that if his bloodline's power was to be revealed. It would not work as effectively in the time of battle. Instead, he fights with just his zanpakuto and never exceeds further than his shikai, though he is capable of bankai. The only one who has seen Ryobe's bankai and bloodline was Gregory. Gregory only ranks him at #9, but says he could potentially go further, if he were to stop restricting himself. Ryobe disagrees with that thought process, as he did not seek to be stronger. He just wanted to maintain peace and, if it was not necessary. He had no reason to display his power. Category:Groups